There is known an image forming apparatus such as a laser printer which comprises a photoconductor drum (photoconductor), and a cleaning unit for removing foreign objects adhering to a surface of the photoconductor drum. More specifically, the cleaning unit includes a first cleaning roller configured to rotate in contact with the photoconductor drum and to collect foreign objects adhering to the surface of the photoconductor drum, and a second cleaning roller configured to rotate in contact with the first cleaning roller to collect the foreign objects collected by the first cleaning roller. In this cleaning unit, the first cleaning roller is disposed at a rear side of the photoconductor drum, and the second cleaning roller is disposed at an upper side of the first cleaning roller. According to this conventional image forming apparatus, the first cleaning roller is pressed against the photoconductor drum in a first direction, and the second cleaning roller is pressed against the first cleaning roller in a second direction which is different from the first direction.
However, according to an image forming apparatus with the above conventional configuration, because the first cleaning roller and the second cleaning roller rotate concurrently while they are in contact with each other, each of the rollers deforms at its center portion, which leads to unstable contact pressure between the first cleaning roller and the second cleaning roller.